The Prelude
by Klear Krystal
Summary: A story of the beginning of passion. Kiyomine X Takara. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This will remain a one shot for the time being. If I get more than 10 requests for continuation, I will be serializing this in the future, but for the time being, Enjoy._

ONE SHOT:

**One hot and bright Saturday morning:**

Takara woke up to Kiyomine's bike parking out their house. The air conditioning made pleasant whirring noises as it cooled the room. A minute later he heard Ichi's bark and the door creaked open. While he was deciding if getting up was worth it, their bedroom door clicked open and Kiyomine walked in unbuttoning his shirt.

"Is it hot outside kiyomine?"

"Yeah" he replied shortly as he sat beside him and started searching for the television remote.

"It slid under the bed while Ichi was playing with it yesterday"

He watched Kiyomine's muscles beneath his skin move as he bent down to retrieve the lost remote- Definitely a handsome guy.

Kiyomine met his eyes as he kept staring at him pensively.

"What is it shorty?"

"Kiyomine, I think I'll be very lonely when you get a girlfriend" Takara muttered looking at Kiyomine's shoulder flex as he searched for the remote.

"Where did that come from shorty?" he asked getting up to sit beside Takara circling a muscular arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his forehead.

The bastard really was getting carried away with this sexual harassment these days. One of these days, he's going to beat the crap out of him!

"Don't grope me you bastard" he mumbled into Kiyomine's hair.

Kiyomine silently squeezed his waist nuzzling his head.

**Next Friday Night:**

"Shorty, you drank a lot" Kiyomine said as he opened their apartment's door to let themselves in. Takara made a non committal grunt and dazedly crumpled on the sofa. Takara went out with his friends for drinking and before he knew it he emptied more bottles than he could handle. He called Kiyomine to pick him up from Motowa's and two hours later they were at their home, at last.

Takara felt a strangely calm. The agitation he felt this past week whenever he was with Kiyomine subsided. Kiyomine said something about washing up, but the words hardly penetrated his ears. While he was trying to make sense of what Kiyomine said, Kiyomine was bending over him, his fingers busy unbuttoning his shirt. His heart was slowly thumping away while Kiyomine's scent penetrating deep into his brain, and his touch made his skin tingle. Unaware of his actions Takara gently touched Kiyomine's lips with his mouth. How many times did Kiyomine force kisses on him? More times than he could count. During all those times how did he fail to notice that he had a perfectly sculpted mouth?

Takara stared at Kiyomine's mouth few seconds before he kissed it a second time with a small lick on his lips. When he looked up Kiyomine was perfectly still, staring into his eyes, his fingers still lingering at his third shirt button.

"Do you hate it Kiyomine?" he asked softly.

"No" Kiyomine muttered against his lips.

A moment later, Kiyomine grabbed him by his jaw and kissed. Takara wondered if his jaw would break if Kiyomine wasn't holding up his neck with his other hand. He could hear Kiyomine panting as he started unbuttoning his shirt from where he left off. Takara was pushed back onto the sofa and when he looked up, Kiyomine loomed right before his face looking every inch an untamed and beautiful.

He placed a palm against Kiyomine's cheek, feeling his warmth. He decided not to think as Kiyomine bent down to softly kiss his neck, his collar bone, and made a trail all the way till his belly button, lacing kisses with soft licks. Takara felt like his skin would burn and peel away any moment, like fire crawling down his body. He felt Kiyomine's fingers hesitate at the waistband, but after few minutes, Kiyomine pulled him on top of him as he straightened himself on the sofa. Kiyomine gently pulled him towards himself with a hand at the back of Takara's head and gave a long wet lick on his ear lobe that sent shivers down his spine.

"Shorty, we'll do more when you are sober and still willing. But for now, we should make do with this" he whispered.

The fire was still raging in Takara's head as Kiyomine pulled him into an open mouthed long kiss. Kiyomine tasted like lemons and sugar. His tongue darted along his inner mouth with precision before he slid his tongue along Takara's. Kiyomine's hands were squeezing his hips and pushing Takara into him.

When Takara drew back, he saw Kiyomine staring at him with mouth slightly parted, panting and eyes filled with lust.

"Shorty, come back here" he ordered with his seductive voice.

And like an entranced prey, Takara willingly went back into Kiyomine's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This will now be a series (This is an extra mild lemon, but this author promises hot stuff next chapter).

**Next Monday, early morning:**

The tiny waist under his fingers felt perfect. He slowly moved his hand up along her shirt baring her skin to his eyes. He moved on top of her and nuzzled her neck. His lips soaked up the warmth of her skin and his fingers climbed up the smooth waist. And without warning something hard hit his face and Kiyomine woke up on the floor to Takara shouting "Bastard! What do you think you are doing?! Don't treat me like a girl you asshole!" and he stormed off to the washroom.

For the next few minutes Kiyomine sat on the floor dazed, not understanding what happened. Shortie's scream scene explained why the feel of the skin was so real in his dream. He needed to eat more and gain some muscle. It was all too easy to mistake him for a girl. At 19 years, Takara still had an effeminate feel about him. Looks like the bastard of a father's smoking did a number on his son.

The sun streamed in through the window and Kiyomine scratched his stomach as he lay back against the floor. He still couldn't believe that he dreamed something like that. Was he suffering from sexual frustration? Should he get a girl friend? There are girls who confessed to him at university, maybe he should just accept their next confession. No. He did not really feel up to catering to a girl. Girl friend was out of question, but a one night stand didn't sound so bad. One of his senior at uni has been strongly hinting her interest in him and she doesn't look half bad. With that decided he forced himself up the floor and made his way to the washroom.

Takara was brushing when he entered the washroom. Kiyomine hugged Takara from behind and placed a kiss on top of his head before he went to pick his own brush.

"Wear a shirt before you hug me!" Takara told in an annoyed voice.

Was he really pissed? Sometimes, he felt that shortie's outrage was a thing of habit rather than true emotion. May be he should test it. The summer just started and this might be fun.

Kiyomine was the last to take a bath. When he came into the living room, Takara was already sitting before the TV in a couch with Ichi beside him. He was watching a rerun of his favorite series in National geographic with a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice was set on the table. When Kiyomine sat beside him and reached out for a sandwich with one arm around Takara's waist, Takara said, "Don't touch me!" and made to move.

But Kiyomine ignored him and Takara too did not protest any further. The program was entertaining and both of them watched it without any further arguments for the next 2 hours. Watching another flick on TV, Takara slowly slid against Kiyomine. Kiyomine's hand was still around his waist and when Takara moved to get some juice it slid underneath his shirt. He remembered the morning when he woke up to kiyomine nuzzling his neck. His face burned with humiliation. They should get another bed, they should! They have another bedroom, but the selfish Kiyomine turned it into a gym cum gaming room while the master bedroom somehow turned into their bedroom. It is a surprise that Ayako did not say anything when she came to decorate the house and Kiyomine bastard acted as if everything was normal. Something was definitely wrong with him! Probably his head! The guy's attachment to his sister might have turned him into the twisted bastard that he is.

"Kiyomine, take out your hand" he said. Kiyomine looked straight in his eyes but did not show any sign of removing his hand, instead, a moment later, he slid it up his shirt, like in the morning, his fingers gently brushing against his stomach. "Hush shortie, it'll feel good in a minute"

That annoying play boy! How much experience does he have with women to make him so confident?!

Takara made to pull his hand out, but Kiyomine caught both his wrists together and pressed them over his head while pushing him against the couch seat. The hand inside his shirt circled his waist and squeezed it gently.

"So what are you going to do now shortie?" Kiyomine mocked.

"Get off me!" The annoyance in Takara's voice was clear this time but Kiyomine did not let go yet.

Takara struggled underneath Kiyomine for sometime but the difference in their strengths was clear. He was not a box champion for no reason. "Kiyomine, please" he said.

For a moment, Kiyomine appeared to look at him very tenderly but soon he lifted him to an upright position on the couch.

"Your hand" reminded Takara.

"No"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I wanted to write some hot stuff but the story seems to require more fleshing out. The author requests your patience. TY

**Wednesday, late evening:**

Kiyomine stepped out of the shower in a hotel room. His senpai at law school Satou-san was still on the bed sound asleep. The clock on the wall behind the bed showed the time to be 7.45. The woman on the bed turned in her sleep and the sheets around her slid to reveal her generous breasts. The sex was good and by far she wasn't clingy like other girls at his university. If things went smoothly even after this, he decided that he wanted to continue this relationship with her. Although he can't take her home, a hotel room is always available in this part of the town and that was good enough.

His phone on the bed stand beeped signaling the arrival of a message.

He sat on the bed with only his jeans on, still unbuttoned and checked his inbox. It was the shorty asking when he was coming for dinner at his dad's and Ayako's place. Turning the screen off he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the side table and dropped back against the headboard taking a drag. Satou senpai squirmed again pulling the sheets even lower but Kyomine made no attempt to cover her and instead he watched her with a critical eye. She was small with light brown hair and big brown eyes which were still closed in slumber. For a moment, she reminded him of Shorty stilling him in thought before he forced the comparison out of his mind. Deciding not to think any further about it he squashed the cigarette in the ashtray and slipped down the bed.

He quickly put on his clothes, laced his boots and started searching for his keys around the bed. They slipped out of his jacket when they tumbled on the bed.

"Why are you leaving so soon Hosaka-kun, the night's still young" she whispered sultrily as she woke up to the rustling noises.

"Sorry senpai. I have a dinner arrangement at my sister and her husband's place" he said, deliberately leaving out the shorty's name. A second later he found the keys in the fold of the sheets.

"I have to get going now senpai. Good night." Said Kiyomine pocketing the keys and grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair and headed towards the door.

"Good night Hosaka-kun" Satou-san smiled sweetly and bid him adieu with a wave. Kiyomine gave a non committal agreement and left the room without a backward glance.

**At Ayako and Kyo's place:**

By the time Kiyomine parked his bike outside their place, it was already 8.30 P.M. Ordinarily he would never be late for a meeting with Ayako, but this time this was something he had to get out of his system. Before he could ring the bell, he could hear the pattering sounds of feet and intermittent barking. Shorty and Ichi. He smiled involuntarily. Shorty hugged him tightly and Ichi was now barking madly trying to get his attention. He bent down to pat Ichi with Takara still clinging to him.

"Takara! Stop hugging another guy! You can't do that in this house! Think what your grandparents would think." Kyo-san made another futile attempt to stop Takara from clinging to Kiyomine, but at this point, it was really useless and everyone including Kyo Fujishima himself knew it. Ayako just comforted him silently while Takara happily ignored his father and started an interrogation as to why Kiyomine smelt like he took a shower.

"I went out for drinks and accidentally spilled drinks on myself. So I dropped by a friend's house and took shower there" he lied effortlessly.

"Well, you could've come here directly. We still have your old clothes in my old room you know" Takara reminded him but kiyomine ignored it kissing him on the top of his head feeling the soft light brown hair slide through his fingers. Ayako called for them from the dining room after arranging the dishes and they followed in.

During dinner everyone asked after Kiyomine and Fujishima's college life and summer plans. Though Takara wanted to go to Hot springs, Kiyomine had college work so they cancelled their plans for some other time.

"Takara, you don't have to cancel your plans. You could go with other friends." Kyo-san said.

"It'll be boring without Kiyomine and I want him to come with me" Takara stated stubbornly. Ayako smiled at Takara and inquired after Kiyomine's college.

"It's the usual, nothing interesting." Kiyomine replied shortly.

"You seemed to be the kind of guy who's unnecessarily popular. Don't you have a girl friend yet?" Kyo-san asked with a hint of curiosity and a little hope. His question garnered the interest of Ayako and Takara who watched him for a reply. Kiyomine deliberated his answer as he took his time to eat his food before answering.

"No. I'm not really that popular. At least not as popular as Shorty who has his fan clubs in school and uni. And I don't have the time for a girl friend. " Ayako smiled at his confession and Takara went back to his food, but Kyo Fusjishima was adamant about making a point.

"Well, you guys are at a age where you should have a girlfriend or at least a girl you are interested in. What about you Takara, do you have someone you are interested in?" Fujishima papa looked hopefully at his son. Takara looked a little flustered to be asked that. Chewing his food slowly he murmured a soft no without looking at anyone and concentrating hard on the food before him. Sensing his discomfort Ayako changed the subject to her work and before long everyone was once again comfortable at the table.

After dinner, Takara and Kiyomine left to their place on Kiyomine's bike leaving Ichi behind to be picked up the next weekend. The Fujishima couple asked them to stay for the night but Kiyomine was adamant about heading back to their place despite Kyo's displeasure.

"Dad doesn't look happy, even Ayako san was disappointed you know. Why not stay the night?" Takara asked.

"They are newlyweds Shorty. Why do you want to disturb them in the nights and if I see your dad around Ayako anymore, I'll punch him."

Takara decided not to pursue the topic anymore seeing how it irked Kiyomine. He watched as Kiyomine pulled the bike out of the garage and started it to life and waited for him to get on. Takara resigned himself and got on the bike leaning on Kiyomine for stability as the bike moved with a jerk.

Kiyomine felt the usual spark inside him as Takara leaned on him. It looked like a bout of evening sex wasn't really enough. He gritted his teeth and sped his bike. The night's breeze cooled his head and he accelerated the bike enjoying the speed and the warmth of the person leaning on him.

When they reached their place, Takara took a shower before joining Kiyomine in bed. Kiyomine had his headphones on and was going through some text book on Regulatory affairs. So he slid inside the sheets softly to avoid disturbing him. The hefty meal made him sleepy and as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep.

By the time Kiyomine was done with his reading, it was late in the night. Takara as is his usual, slept soundly without any movement cocooned in the sheets with only the top of his head visble in the dim bedside lamp. Kiyomine bent down to kiss him on his head. He smelt like fresh soap and some sweet shampoo. It was weird how something as simple as this could comfort him. As he hit the bed, his hand still played with Takara's hair and before he knew it, the clean soap smell and the soft hair teasing his hands put him to sleep within minutes. His last conscious thought was how easy it would be if Shorty was a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **The promised smut is here. Enjoy!

**Friday, late night:**

The soft lips against his mouth moaned into his mouth and the manicured nails dug into his arms, but her over powering perfume and the over enthusiastic seduction turned him off even before anything else entered his mind. Kiyomine had hoped to get drunk and get laid in this party, but even the best looking female did not manage to excite him enough to take her beyond a kiss. Gently removing her hands off of him he disengaged himself from her and bid her and the rest of the group an early good night. Risa murmured a protest but Kiyomine was firm and left the place drunk and without a girl. If he can't get a girl, he thought he'd rather spend the time teasing the Shorty at home. The girls were reluctant to let him go but the guys were more than eager to see the back of him. Leaving his bike behind, he called a taxi and headed home.

When he reached home, the house was dark. True to his nature, the Shorty hit the bed at 9, what a kid! A dim light lit the bedroom and a small note was stuck beneath the lamp. It read 'If you are hungry there's dinner in the fridge. Heat it and eat'. Kiyomine crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin beside the bed and took a seat in the chair beside Takara observing him in his sleep.

Takara had a delicate face with soft hair and the biggest eyes that could melt you if he made the effort. He was without a doubt, more beautiful than most women without making an effort. And ever since their high school, he sneaked himself into his life and became special. So it wasn't surprising to Kiyomine that he was sexually attracted to the Shorty. But acting on it probably might not be a good idea with the way Shorty is. One wrong move is all it would take to make him run and Kiyomine strongly suspected that his dad would be first in line to bar him from Shorty if that happened. And that was just one person; Even Ayako probably won't make it easy if Shorty himself was against it. There were also Nitta, Reiichi, Okuno and those childhood girls who hovered around him. Letting Shorty escape from him like that was not a plan. So how should he approach this?

Unaffected by his thoughts, before him Takara slept soundly. It irritated him a little that he can sleep so soundly while he was getting frustrated thinking how to get him into bed for sex. Worst still, even the girls are quickly losing their charm; he has been changing them more frequently than ever. He pinched the tip of Shorty's nose and watched as he groaned a little and shoved at his hand. It really wasn't fair that the party responsible for his condition slept so peacefully. If he can't act on his instincts, he decided to tease the Shorty to get rid of his frustrations.

Something tickled his ear and his hair. When he tried to move around to stop it, something heavy stopped the movement of his body trapping him underneath a hot and heavy weight. Slowly, a waft of strong alcohol smell mixed with a hint of expensive cologne penetrated into his consciousness telling him the identity of the body suffocating him.

"Kiyomine, move" Takara grumbled in his sleep without opening his eyes.

"No" replied an adamant voice. He felt a hand sneak up his waist and a pair of lips climbing up his neck. The bastard was really getting carried away with sexual harassment these days to a point that he almost considered it an everyday thing. When he tried to push off his face, a big hand engulfed his in a fist; the bastard really was not going to let him sleep.

"Kiyomine, you drunk! Get off of me! " complained Takara at last opening his eyes. The bed light was still on and Kiyomine was on top him pinning him to the bed. He reeked of alcohol and was still wearing the same clothes he wore in the morning and his hand was still doing some nasty work on his stomach. Aarrgh!

"Kiyomine, go change" Takara said making an effort to push him off of him and the bed, but the muscular wall of his chest refused to give away underneath his hands. He's going to start some strength training starting tomorrow Takara promised himself. Kiyomine fell on top of him essentially squashing him into the mattress and went back to plastering his mouth his face.

"Sto.."

Kiyomine's mouth was insistent and his hand refused to let Takara move his face away from them. Resigning to his fate Takara gave in and felt a rough tongue slide along the tip of his tongue swallowing up his reprimands. Even though he resigned himself, Takara agreed that it was not a punishment, Kiyomine was an exceptional kisser- a harassing bastard- but he did know how to kiss.

This was what Kiyomine was worried about. A kiss from this Shorty made him hornier than a half naked chic. But with Shorty's hand clutching his shirt, he agreed, this guy alone would put a hoard of beautiful girls to shame. His hands itched to pull off Shorty's clothes but even in his drunken state he understood that there are some lines the Shorty didn't easily cross. But he was going to pull him across the line before long and make him pay for all this frustration with interest and then some.

As soon as Kiyomine removed his mouth the Shorty turned his face away. Kiyomine smirked at his predictable behavior, with one hand he flipped Takara on his stomach pushing him flat on the bed and nuzzled the side of his neck. When Takara grunted in pain he relaxed the wait ever so lightly.

"Shorty, you need some muscle. I can probably snap your ribs if I held you any tighter" Kiyomine whispered in his ear with a small nip at the tip of his ear.

"Unh," was all Takara said in frustration clutching the pillow. Kiyomine was enjoying this, he could tell from the smirk in his voice. The difference between his physique and Kiyomine's grew drastically since their high school. He was now a tall body of well built muscle compared to his own scrawny body. But he knew enough to dislodge a heavier person than him and with a calculated move, out of pure stubbornness Takara elbowed Kiyoimine and in a moment of disarray dislodged him from above. But Kiyomine, a trained boxer, swiftly tackled Takara pinning him back to the pillow not so gently.

"That fucking hurt Shorty!" Kiyomine hissed beside his ear. He struggled to free himself but Kiyomine held his wrists behind his back in a punishing grip. Takara felt himself pulled back roughly into Kiyomine's body. The asshole always played dirty when he retaliated.

"Let me go!" Takara demanded again but he only felt Kiyomine's mouth curve into a smile against his nape and a second later he bit down hard on his neck biting and pulling at it painfully. When he bucked against him Kiyomine's hand went around him pinning his body to Kiyomine's effectively stopping his moments.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Takara voiced his pain but Kiyomine only let go of him after another two minutes. By the time he was done, Takara felt thoroughly molested and one side of his neck throbbed with pain as if an animal went through with it. The beast!

Satisfied with his molestation Kiyomine went for a wash and after a change of clothes dropped into the bed beside Takara who silently sulked by sleeping at one corner of the bed facing away from him. Takara heard a soft thump as Kiyomine's head hit the pillow followed by the rustling of the sheets. He felt a slight shift in the bed and Kiyomine pulled him into his arms. Takara struggled a little but quieted down as Kiyomine gently stroked the back of his head placing a small kiss on top his head. Cocooned in Kiyomine's arms, Takara slipped back into his sleep. Even when he felt Kiyomine's lips along his mouth, he let it slide and was once again lost in his sleep.


End file.
